


a champion time

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [39]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Art Trade, Blow Jobs, Crushes, DethronedShipping, First Kiss, M/M, tagging underage to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Victor runs into Leon by chance, who ends up inviting himself to Victor's hotel room.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Masaru | Victor
Series: Commissions [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	a champion time

**Author's Note:**

> we all knew I would have to use this as a Leon smut title eventually, better to get it out of the way early on. This was written as my half of an art trade for some very lovely art of Leon and Gloria. For the time being, calling both trainer x Leon ships DethronedShipping, unless they've already got some name I'm not aware of.

He’s just passing through Motostoke, after deciding he wanted to pick something up at one of the shops there, and, while passing by the Budew Drop Inn, gets the idea to maybe enjoy sleeping in a real bed tonight. Victor has mostly enjoyed camping as part of his journey, but there are definitely nights when he misses the comforts of being indoors, and has always enjoyed whenever he has the chance to stay at the hotel. So, while passing by, he checks his money and decides it wouldn’t be too much of a splurge to get a room for the night, and spend the rest of the day in town.

It’s a rare day off, with no training or battling, just a chance to enjoy himself before he gets back at it, bright and early the next morning. He has no way of knowing that Leon will be in town, or that they’ll just happen to run into each other, but if he did, he probably still would have stayed. No, make that definitely.

Victor has always thought the champion was pretty good looking, which is an awkward thing to admit to yourself while you’re sitting next to his younger brother, but meeting him in person only made that attraction worse. He knows that he has absolutely no chance with someone like that, someone older and wildly successful and incredibly good-looking (his sense of style be damned), not to mention someone who will probably always see him as his kid brother’s little friend.

But, even knowing all of that, there’s no harm in wanting to spend time with him, and if he had known they would run into each other, Victor definitely would have stayed just for the chance to see him. As it is, it is only by chance, and while he’s walking through the city, he sees a large group of people. Remembering how the crowds gathered around Leon when they went to meet him at the station, and he tries not to get his hopes as he gets in for a closer look.

Sure enough, though, there is he, posing for pictures as the crowd fusses over him, always so great with his fans. Victor hangs back a bit, not sure if he should stick around or walk off like he didn’t see anything, if he should say hi or just hang back, but then Leon, somehow, manages to spot him through the crowd and waves. And just like that, all eyes are on him and murmurs spread through the group as everyone slowly realizes that he’s one of the trainers Leon endorsed.

The crowd parts enough for Leon to get to him, and he grins down at him, saying, “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“I was just passing through,” he replies, glad that his voice doesn’t betray his nerves. There’s something about talking to him while surrounded by his fans that makes it that much harder to actually  _ talk _ to him, and he wonders if it’s obvious to absolutely everyone that he’s got a massive crush on the champion.

“Well, that’s great!” Turning around, Leon says, “Alright, everyone, it’s been great, but I think I’m gonna spend some time with one of my favorite trainers!” He waves everyone off and, though the majority of them don’t seem too eager to leave, the crowd begins to disperse. “You’re not busy right now, are you?”

“No, not really…” Now, he has to try not to look excited as he tells himself that whatever Leon is about to ask him, it’s definitely not going to be on a date, so he needs to get that out of his head right now.

“Me neither! I was just on my way to grab dinner somewhere, so if you aren’t planning on heading out any time soon, you could come with me.” Even though that offer could easily be misinterpreted, Victor knows that he’s offering as a friend and a mentor, and that there’s nothing behind his words. Even so, there’s no real harm in going with him and enjoying his time, right? Date or not, having dinner with Leon is something pretty special.

“If you don’t mind,” Victor finally says, hoping that he didn’t take too long to answer.

If did, Leon doesn’t seem to notice, his grin growing as he says, “Great! Alright, well, there are plenty of great local places, I...think. Uh, you wouldn’t happen to have anywhere you were wanting to try, would you?”

The look on his face says that he has no idea where any of the better known Motostoke restaurants are, and Victor has to resist laughing at this. It’s not as hard to feel at ease around him when he lets his more clueless side show, and as they look over a map of the city, planning out where to go, Victor finds that it isn’t all that hard to talk to Leon alone. Spending the day here and deciding to get dinner with him were both great choices, he decides.

They select a restaurant that Victor is able to guide them to, take one step inside, and spend ten minutes dealing with some of Leon’s fans that they meet inside, all eager to get their picture or autograph, or whatever it is they’re after. Victor hangs back until Leon finally waves goodbye to the group, saying that he has to be going, and exits the restaurant, likely leaving everyone wondering why he came in at all.

“Sorry about that. I don’t go out often just to avoid stuff like that, but I guess I wasn’t really thinking,” he says. “It’s hard to eat when people keep staring at you or coming over to talk, so maybe going out isn’t the best idea. I mean, I can deal with it, but I wouldn’t want to have to subject you to that.”

“No, it’s fine, I don’t mind,” Victor says quickly, not wanting their dinner to slip away.

“No, really. Listen, were you planning on staying in town tonight, or were you hitting the road before then?” he asks.

“I got a hotel room, I’m not heading out until morning,” he replies, and wonders if- hopes that- this is going where he thinks it is.

“So let’s just go pick something up real quick and eat in your room! It won’t be the best meal, I guess, but I honestly prefer that, and it’ll be easier than trying to go sit down and eat somewhere,” he says, before giving Victor a bright smile. “I’ll make sure we have a champion time either way, don’t you worry!”

He can’t help but laugh at that, and nods. “That sounds like a plan to me.” So they go to get food without  _ too _ much hassle, and return to the hotel, with Victor’s heart racing all the while. No matter how innocent all of this may be, he has still invited the champion himself up to his hotel room, and even if those implications aren’t actually there, there are still  _ implications _ that come from inviting someone into a hotel room. It’s hard to keep his mind from wandering into that sort of territory, especially once the door is closed behind them and they’re officially alone together.

There isn’t even anywhere decent to sit and eat, which means that they sit side by side on his bed, trying not to make too much of a mess of it while they have their dinner. They’re so close that their arms sometimes bump together, and Victor swears that his heart is going to stop a few times, but somehow, he manages to make it through the meal without completely losing his composure. He and Leon clean things up, and he expects to just send Leon off, and maybe happen to bump into him again some other time during his journey, but the older man continues talking to him, without showing any indication of leaving any time soon.

They go back to sitting beside each other on the bed, swapping stories about their travels and battles, and then more personal things, as Leon tells stories about his family, trying to make Victor laugh over stupid things Hop has done, and Victor starts to get into what drove him to leave home and make such a big journey, and it’s hard to tell how much time has passed when he realizes that the mood has suddenly shifted. He doesn’t know when it shifted or how it shifted, but it hits him suddenly that there is a very different look in Leon’s eyes, and that maybe they’re sitting just a little bit  _ too _ close.

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Leon says, completely out of nowhere.

“Shouldn’t be doing what?” asks Victor, his throat suddenly dry, or maybe it was already dry, from all the talking.

“You’re just so damn cute, I don’t know what else I’m  _ supposed  _ to do,” he continues, and Victor nearly jumps out of his skin. Cute?! He can’t really mean that, or if he does, he has to mean it in some sort of brotherly way, right? There’s no way he’s actually sitting with Victor in a hotel room and telling him that he thinks he’s attractive.

“I...I don’t…” And just like that, he has no idea what he’s supposed to say.

“Kid, be honest. Do you like me?” he asks bluntly. “And don’t answer something like, ‘of course I do, you’re Hop’s big brother,’ or anything, because that’s cheating.”

There might be a slight chance that things are going in that direction after all.

“I-I do,” Victor says. “I like you.” Leon groans, and he wonders if he wasn’t supposed to say that. But he couldn’t very well lie right now, could he?

“Argh, you’re just such a good kid, but you’re so  _ cute _ , but Hop would probably kill me for this. What do you think I should do?”

“Me?! I don’t...I don’t even know what  _ I _ should do,” Victor admits, and suddenly, Leon is smiling at him again; suddenly, Leon seems very much in control again.

“Well, what is it you want to do?”

“I...don’t know.”

“Come on, you’ve got a better answer than that, don’t you?” He leans in closer, until their faces are so close that he can feel Leon’s breath. “Maybe you want to do...this?” Leon is the one to kiss him first, but Victor had already started to move to close the distance between them, and when their lips meet, Leon wraps his arms around him, pulling their bodies tightly together.

At that point, Victor is finally able to stop thinking about all of this. There are probably a lot of things to wonder and worry about, and a million ways he could overthink whatever Leon is doing with him, but he opts to just let it happen instead. He’ll have time to think about it later, but right now...right now, he’s getting his first kiss from the champion himself, and how could anyone hope to focus on anything else?

And Leon doesn’t just  _ kiss _ him, or at least, he doesn’t leave it at that, and they’re at it for some time before he has their positions completely shifted, and has Victor scooted back up against the bed’s headboard, with Leon on top of him, leaning down to kiss him while pushing his shirt up with one hand. This is going so fast, probably way  _ too _ fast, and there’s no way in hell Victor would ever think to put a stop to it.

Leon breaks their kiss, struggling to catch his breath as he says, “Still have no idea what you want to do?”

“I...I want to do whatever you want…” Victor mumbles, surprised that he can even speak at this point.

“Oh, yeah? Well, turns out I really just want to make you feel good right,” he replies, his voice so low that it sends a shiver of excitement down Victor’s spine. “I basically promised that earlier, right? We’re spending the night in, but I’m still gonna make sure you have a champion time.”

Victor is half-tempted to tell him to please not say things like that when they’re in bed, but if he weren’t saying things like that, would it really be the same? It’s his own fault for falling so hard for someone like Leon in the first place, after all. Instead, he just swallows hard and nods, giving Leon the go ahead to do whatever he wants with him.

With a few swift motions, he’s got Victor’s pants and underwear pulled down, exposing his erection. He was, at first, a little self-conscious when they got too close that Leon could feel how much this excited him, but when he felt how hard Leon was, he knew then that he had nothing to worry about, and now…

Leon scoots back until his face is at Victor’s lap, and he looks up to give him a winning smirk before tipping his head down. He parts his lips and runs his tongue down the length of Victor’s cock, and he isn’t able to hold back a sudden, surprised moan. Leon chuckles softly, and wraps his lips around the head, while Victor’s hands clench into fists at either side, bunching up the sheets in his grasp.

He’s never done anything like this before in his life, and never felt anything like this, never felt even half as good as does when he’s just barely inside of Leon’s mouth. His reactions are completely out of his control as he trembles and whimpers, and Leon takes things at such a slow pace that it would be agonizing if it didn’t already feel so damn  _ good _ . He takes his time, drawing Victor deeper into his mouth bit by bit, lowering his head and moaning around him, the sensation of that almost too much for Victor to bear.

When he is at last almost completely buried in the older man’s mouth, he finds himself reflexively jerking his hips, desperate for more, and Leon looks up at him for a moment, a teasing look in his eyes. Victor is embarrassed but only for a moment; when Leon begins to bob his head, doing the work for him, he’s too overwhelmed to even think about feeling embarrassed, or anything other than that warm mouth, and how he begins to curl his tongue around him, driving him absolutely mad.

At this point, he’s crying out so loudly and pathetically, and so frequently that he’s nearly forgotten that’s his own voice. Arching his back, he finds his hips reflexively moving again and again, and he knows that he’s close now, and that it’s a wonder he’s managed to last this long. He wants to try and warn Leon, but all that he can say is, “H-hey, I’m, I...a-ah! S-so…” before his voice begins to fail him again.

Leon gives him a dismissive wave, one that Victor can only take to mean that he understands the attempt at a warning, and that he doesn’t plan on stopping any time soon, and so, Victor has no reason to continue to try to hold himself back. It takes a few more shallow thrusts up before he’s there, with a long and needy moan as he comes. Leon remains in place all throughout his climax, and for several seconds after, even when Victor has relaxed back and is attempting to catch his breath.

Finally, Leon pulls his mouth back with a quick  _ pop _ and sits back so that he can grin at Victor again. He looks so earnest and pleased with himself that it’s hard to look directly at him, considering what all has transpired, and Victor simply closes his eyes, his chest rising and falling, slower and slower as he begins to remember how to breathe.

“Pretty great, huh?” Leon asks, and he nods without opening his eyes. “Did that tire you out, or do you think you’re up for a little more action? Personally, I’ve got all night.”

~X~

The next morning, Victor wakes up with Leon’s arm heavy over top of him, the other man still very much asleep. He’s barely able to check the time on his phone, seeing that he’s overslept by quite a bit. Well, so much for getting an early start today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
